mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Mythology Wiki:Policy
This page states the general rules and guidelines that every user who contributes to Mythology Wiki must abide by. Please note that Wikia's wiki-wide rules do apply to this wiki, even though not stated here. Also note that every rule here is subject to change at any time without warning. Any user account is subject to banishment if they break any of these rules, but the conditions and form of punishment varies depending on which rule you've broken. Manual of Style Click the above link to find out how to set up Mythology Wiki articles. Vandalism Vandalism is against every wiki's policy on Wikia. Any user caught vandalizing a page of any kind here on Mythology Wiki is subject to termination from the wiki. Unregistered users ("A Wikia contributor") are no longer allowed to edit here and cannot edit here due to the unregistered editing option being disabled. Remember if you want to write something funny then please take it to Uncyclopedia. Below is a chart of the punishment that follows each offense. NOTE: Each individual edit counts as one offense. For example, if you edit a page twice and both times they are vandalizing edits, you will be issued 2nd Offense punishment automatically without a 1st Offense punishment being issued. Profanity Profanity, also known informally as "swearing" or "cussing", is allowed here, but do not take advantage of this rule. This means no spamming swear words on talk pages, comment sections, or anywhere. Please note that minimal swearing is only allowed in the userspace, like User profiles, User talks, some article talk pages, and forums. Profanity that is directed at a specific user or wiki is not allowed here and your account can be blocked for harassment. The chart under the "Vandalism" section applies to this as well. Fan-fiction Even though it is good to be an aspiring writer, this wiki isn't the place to be writing fan-fiction. Fan-fiction of any kind, such as Troendism, is only limited to the userspace. If you don't like it then we advise that you take your homemade fiction to a wiki that specifically is made for fan-fiction. Personal images Personal images are defined by Mythology Wiki as images that are used for the userspace and/or contain personal information. For example, a piece of fanart, a photo of you, or anything similar counts as a personal image. The current maximum limit on the amount of such pictures you can have is one. Personal images that contain real-life photos of a user is subject to immediate deletion on sight. Deletion A page can nominated for deletion and it will be decided among admins, the details of which are more in depth on the dedicated Mythology Wiki:Deletion page. Pages that have no content are candidates for automatic deletion upon discovery by an admin. Mythology Wiki believes that creating too many empty stubs without adding any content can be harmful to the wiki itself. Therefore, we would ask that you add a minimum of 3 sentences or 1 paragraph when starting a new page along with to automatically categorize it as a page that needs work. Verifiability Protected pages GNU Free Documentation License Category:Official pages